Agent Of Chaos
by Xenexis the scribe
Summary: Story where an over confident flirty mob boss gets transported into the body of Sasuke Uchiha oh boy the elemental Nations Better watch out because here comes the agent of chaos.


A/N First fanfiction Just for my pleasure

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto that's sole property of Masashi KIshimoto

Agent Of Chaos

Chapter 0

My name is Steven Daniels and im a mob 24 years old 6'1 180 punds of muscle black hair brown eyes .

Now I know what you're thinking how in hell does someone goes from Nothing to being a mob boss?

The answer is 's right my Dad Victor was the boss at the time when I was 16 my initiation into the mob world was to

kill my uncle Joe,now Joe wasen't really my uncle but my dad's best friend and so One night as I saw him walk to his home I aproced him.

"Uncle Joe?"

"Well if it isnt little Steve! what can I do for ya"boomed Joe

This was it this was the moment that would define who I was one I did this there was no going back sweat dripped from my hands as I said

"The boss says times up Joe."

"Wha-"

Bang! The sound of my .40 charcoal grey glock reverbrated In the night hitting uncle right in the chest as my uncledroppes faceback

I see the pain in his eyes and he asks

"Wh-Wh-Why?"stamers uncle Joe

"it's my innitiation I know about it uncle its time to start working my inheritance"

"Ah-so-it's time *cough* shit I only ask th-th-that you spare my son"

I look at him in the eye and said

"eh, its not my objective anyway" .As I say that I take my phone out and take a picture of my uncle's dead body and walk away.

\- Agent of Chaos-

And so I joined the Killer Wasps my Dads crew by 19 I had killed 30 people by myself that's not counting the ones dead by the drugs

I sold them also I killed my Dad and became the if there's somthing that mafia has to do is lay low becaouse of that I developed

an intrest for anime specially Naruto so when the manga finished I was understandably were in a safe house in Pheonix and Tom

my right hand

asked

"Hey boss how was the manga's ending?"

"Its Stupid freaking Naruto and is terapy jutsu the Kage are idiots and Sasuke is a waste of potenial"

"How so boss?"

"Sasuke was a total tool the guy had

potential yes but he was too naive of the way the world worked trusting Obito at first folloing what he told him and stupid enough to

join the Akatsuki and paint a giant target on his back when he coulp have destroyed konoha from the inside ugh freaking too dumb I would do

so much better"

"eh it is what it-wha!"

In that moment the door was busted open

"PXPD EVRYONE HANDS UP"

"FUCK IS THE FUZZ I'LL COVER YOU GO!"Yelled Tom

And so I ran to the back and jumped thrugh the window and into the hot desert sand and I see a fence a street on the other side as I

jumped I felt time freze in the building roof a sniper with his rifle trained on me *bang* I feel the bullet hit me in the face as I

land and look towards the sun I hear a voice that I know

"finnaly got you you motherfocker"

Ugh its Liam uncle Joe's Son my cousin well shit

"Hey Li din't know you were one of the dogs how's your dad' I sneer

"You asshole I know you killed him we've had an inside man all alomg his name was Tom funny huh?

"wait Tom was a mole...figuers well officer you got me take me in ya pig" I say if I keep him busy maybe one of my boys will come

"Not happenig im going to kill ya you see the sniper's my buddy you see so I get off scorch free you should have know better than to

fuck with me good bye Steven"As he said that the pulled off a gun and as I close my eyes I think well hell was a ride *Bang*

Immidiatly Im assulted by a bright light And for some reason the only thing I can say is

"...Fucking Afterlife"And I close my eyes and accept my death an get ready for what may come.

-Agent of Chaos-

"Ugh my head"I moan suddenly an older asian lady comes and talks to me

"Hi there sweetie how are you doing? its nice to see you on the world of the living here,there's some water in the basin I have to

inform Hokage-Sama that you're awake" I just nod tring to make sense of evryting that has happend because I'm sure I was dead...meh

might as well wash my face as I look at the reflection in the water I yell Its not my face it's 7 year old's Sasuke Uchiha looking at

me.

"FUCK".


End file.
